Reira Akaba/Gallery
Official ReiraAkaba full view.png Reira Concept Art.png|Reira concept art. Reira's face Concept Art.png|Reira's face concept art. Reira's face without his hood Concept Art.png|Reira's face without his hood concept art. Reira concept art June 2016.jpg|Reira concept art from Animedia June 2016. Sketches Sketch of Tsukikage and Reira by Hiroki.jpeg|Official picture of Reira and Tsukikage drawn by Hiroki, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Yūya, Reira and Discover Hippo by Maiko Abe.png|Official Picture of Reira, Yūya and Discover Hippo drawn by Maiko Abe, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Reira by Maiko Abe.png|Official Picture of Reira drawn by Maiko Abe. Sketch of Reira by Eri Kojima.png|Official Picture of Reira drawn by Eri Kojima, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Reira2 by Eri Kojima.png|Official Picture of Reira drawn by Eri Kojima. Openings & Endings |-|UNLEASH= Arc V Op 3 Reira and Tsukikage.png Arc V Opening 3 UNLEASH.png |-|ARC of Smile!= Arc V Ed 3 Lancers selection.png The Lancers ED 3-1.jpg The Lancers ED 3-2.jpg The Lancers ED 3-6.jpg The Lancers ED 3-8.jpg Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (7).png The Lancers ED 3-10.png |-|Speaking= Arc V Ed 4 Lancers.png Arc V Ed 4 Tsukikage and Reira.png Arc V Ed 4 Reira asleep.png Arc V Ending 4 Speaking.png |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V Op 6 Reira and Reiji.png Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 27 Ep27 Watching Reira.png Ep27 Reira.png Episode 28 Ep28 Reporter introduces Reira.png Ep28 Reira.png Ep28 Reira and Reporter.png Ep28 Mr. Sun's Valley.png Ep28 Reira and Ayu introduction.png Arc V 028 Ayu VS Layra.png Ep28 Reira activating Persona Shutter Layer 1.png Ep28 Tetra attacks Reira.png Ep28 Reira draws.png Ep28 Reira activating Persona Shutter Layer 2.png Reira vs Ayu28.png Ep28 Reira with Montage Fusion and Past Eye.png Ep28 Reira win.png Episode 31 Ep31 Reira, Reiji and Nakajima.png Episode 33 Arc V Reiji, Nakajima and Reira.png Ep33 Reira and Reiji.png Episode 35 Ep35 Reira scared by Yūto.png Ep35 Reira scared by Yūto 2.png Episode 36 Ep36 Nakajima, Reiji, Shun and Reira.png Episode 37 Ep37 Reira, Reiji, Shun and Nakajima.png Episode 40 Ep40 Nakajima, Reiji, Reira and Serena.png Episode 46 Ep46 Reira and Himika.png Arc V 46 Himika and Reira.png Ep46 Reira close up.png Episode 48 Ep48 Reira vs Tatsuya.png Ep48 Reira and Tatsuya introduced by Nico.png Ep48 Tatsuya thinking that Reira is a fearsome opponent who uses multiple Summoning methods.png Episode 49 Ep49 Tatsuya surprised by the effect of Rock Armor.png Reira champion.png |-|Season 2= Episode 50 Ep50 Reiji, Nakajima, Himika and Reira.png Episode 51 Ep51 Himika, Nakajima and Reira.png Episode 53 Ep53 Reira.png Arc V Lancers and their Dimension Mover cards.png Arc V Lancers Duel Disks activated.png Arc V Teleporting Lancers.png Episode 55 Ep 55 Yūya, Serena, Shingo and Reira.png Episode 56 Reira and Yuya 56.png Ep56 Security, Shingo, Yūya and Reira.png Ep56 Yūya, Reira and Discover Hippo.png Arc V Ep 056.png Yuya taken by Crow.png Reira taken by Turbo Duelist.png Episode 57 Arc V Shingo, Serena and Yuya.png Ep57 Yūya and Reira.png Arc V Ep 057.png Lancers and Crow 57.png Episode 58 Ep 58 Amanda and Reira.png Ep 58 Yūya stop Reira.png Episode 59 Ep59 Reira.png Ep59 Yūya reassuring Reira.png Yuya, Crow, Reira 59.png Ep59 Crow and Reira.png Ep59 Reira and Frank.png Ep59 Reira, Frank, Tanner and Amanda.png Tsukikage saves Reira.png Episode 63 Arc Tsukikage, Reiji and Reira.png Episode 65 Friendship Cup Participants 65 (17).png Episode 67 Ep67 Reira scared.png Yuya and Reira.png Arc V Yuya, Reira, Reiji and Chojiro.png Yuya and Reira 67.png Ep67 Close up Reira.png Ep67 Reiji and Reira2.png Ep67 Reiji and Reira.png Arc V Reira past.png Arc V Reira experimented.png Arc V Reira holding Reiji's hand.png Arc V Reiji and Reira holding hands.png Episode 68 Reira worried 68 (4).png Episode 73 Tsukikage, Reira, Reiji.jpg Reira talks.jpg Episode 75 Ep75 Reiji and Reira.png Episode 81 Ep81 Reiji and Reira.png Episode 86 Reira's full appearance.jpg Reira, Serena, Security 86.png Arc V Ep 086.png Reiji and Reira 86.jpg Reira 86.jpg Ep86 Reira Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon.png Episode 88 Reira and Serena 88-1.jpg Episode 89 Serena Reira 89-1.png Reira Yuya OF 89-1.png Episode 90 Yuya and Reira 90-1.png Yuya and Reira 90-2.png Ep90 Yūya and Reira2.png Ep90 Yūya and Reira.png Ep90 Reira scared.png Episode 91 Ep91 Obelisk Force confronts Reira.png Ep91 Scarred Reira.png Ep91 Serena and Reira.png Yuri, Sora, Serena, Reira 91.png Ep91 Yūri challenges Sora.png Episode 92 Reira and Sora 92.png Episode 93 The Lancers and Sora 93.png Sora and Reira 93.png Yuya, Gongenzaka, Reira.png Ep93 Chojiro reassures Reira.png Ep93 Reira, Chojiro and Shingo.png Episode 95 Shun, Reira, Tokumatsu, and Sawatari 95.jpg Reira and Shun 95.jpg Sawatari, Reira, and Shun 95.jpg Reira and Reiji hug 97.png Reiji, Reira, Security 95.png Raid Raptors Army 95.jpg Shun, Reiji, Reira 95-1.jpg Lancers 95-12.png Yuya and co on camera.png Episode 97 The Lancers 97-2.png Reira and Reiji 97-1.jpg Episode 98 Tsukikage, Reira, Reiji, Roger, Yuzu 98.png Reiji, Reira, Tsukikage 98.png Reira and Tsukikage 98.png Episode 99 Reira and Tsukikage 99.png Lancers 99.png The Lancers 99-3.png Reira and Reiji 99-1.png Reira and Reiji 99-2.png Reira and Reiji 99-3.png Ep99 Reira and Reiji.png |-|Season 3= Episode 115 Reira and Crow 115.jpg Lancers 115-10.png Lancers 115-11.png Reiji and Reira 115-1.jpg Reiji, Tsukikage, and Reira 115.png Episode 116 Lancers 116-1.png Lancers 116-2.png Lancers 116-3.png Episode 117 Lancers 117.jpg Episode 118 Lancers 118-1.png Lancers and Academia 118.jpg Sawatari, Reira, Gongenzaka 118.png Lancers 118-2.png Episode 122 Lancers, Asuka, and Yusho 122.jpg Episode 123 Reira and Sora 123.png Episode 125 Reiji, Reira, Yusho, Yuya 125.png Episode 126 Ep126 Reira meets Leo.png Reiji and Reira 126-1.png Reira 126.png Reiji and Reira 126-2.png Ep126 Leo, Yūya, Reiji, Reira, Yūshō and Supreme King Dragon Zarc.png Episode 127 Reira and Reiji 127.jpg Lancers 127.png Yusho, Yuya, Reira, Reiji 127.jpg Episode 128 Leo and Lancers 128.png Ep128 Yūshō and Reira.png Yuya, Reira, Yusho 128.png Reira and Yusho 128.png Episode 129 Ep129 Yūshō and Awakened Yūya.png Yūshō 129 (2).png Ep129 Yūshō, Reiji and Reira2.png Episode 131 Reira 131-1.png Reira and Reiji 131-1.png Reira and Ray 131-1.png Reira and Reiji 131-2.png Reira and Reiji 131-3.png Ep131 Reiji vs Layra.png Reira and Reiji 131-4.png Reira 131-2.png Reira and Reiji 131-5.png Reira 131.png Reira 131-3.png Reira and Ray 131-2.png Reira and Reiji 131-6.png Reira and Ray 131.png Episode 132 Ep132 Reira crying.png Ep132 Reira.png Ep132 Reira defeated by Reiji.png Ep132 Reira and Reiji.png Reira, Reiji, Yuya 132.jpg Ep132 Reira and Reiji looking at Yūya.png Ep132 Reira and Reiji happy.png Episode 133 Ep133 Yūshō, Reira and Reiji.png Ep133 Yūri, Reiji and Reira surprised.PNG Reira and Reiji 133.png Ep133 Yūshō tells Reiji not to interfere.png Ep133 Reira and Reiji surprised.png Episode 134 Ep134 Reira helping Reiji.png Ep134 Reiji reassures Reira about Yūya.png Yuya, Reiji, Reira, Edo, Tyler Sisters 134.png Episode 135 Reira and Reiji 135-0.png Reira and Reiji 135-1.png Reira and Reiji 135-2.png Reira, Yuya, and Reiji 135.png Edo and Lancers 135-1.png Edo and Lancers 135-2.png Edo, Sora, Reiji, Reira 135.jpg Lancers 135.png Edo and Lancers 135-3.png Edo and Lancers 135-5.png Edo and Lancers 135-4.png Yuri, Yuya, Reira 135-1.png Edo and Lancers 135-6.png Edo and Lancers 135-7.png Lancers 135-1.png Ep135 Edo, Sora, Reiji and Reira surprised.png Lancers 135-2.png Lancers 135-3.png Episode 136 Reira 136-1.png Reira and Reiji 136.png Episode 137 Reiji and Reira 137-1.jpg Reiji and Reira 137-2.jpg Reira 137.png Reiji and Reira 137-3.png Reiji and Reira 137-4.png Episode 138 Reira 138.png Reiji and Reira 138.png Episode 139 Reiji and Reira 139.png Reira 139-1.png Reira 139-2.png Ray and Reira 139.png ARC-V and Reira 139.png Episode 140 Reira and Reiji 140.png Reira and Himika 140.png Ray-Reira 140-0.png Ray-Reira 140-00.png Reira-Ray 140-3.png Reira-Ray 140-5.png Reira-Ray 140-7.png Ray-Reira 140-1.png Ray-Reira 140-2.png Reira-Ray 140-06.png Ray-Reira 140-3.png Reira-Ray 140.png Reira-Ray 140-6.png Reira-Ray 140-4.jpg Reira with En Bracelets 140.png Zarc and Rey-Reira 140.png Ray and Reira 140.png Reira and Ray 140.png Reira 140-2.png Episode 141 Baby Reira 141.png Episode 142 Himika and Baby Reira 142.jpg Himika and Reira 142-2.png Episode 143 Yuya, Himika, Reira, Sawatari 143.png Reira 143.png Episode 144 Reiji, Nakajima, Yusho, Himika, Reira 144.png Himika and Reira 144.jpg Episode 146 Himika and Reira 146-1.png Himika and Reira 146-2.png Nakajima, Reiji, Yusho, Himika, Reira 146.png Episode 147 Himika and Reira 147-1.png Reiji, Himika, Reira 147.png Himika and Reira 147-3.png Himika and Reira 147-2.png Episode 148 Himika and Reira 148-1.png Himika and Reira 148-2.png Himika and Reira 148-3.png Himika and Reira 148-4.png Himika and Reira 148-5.png Everyone 148.png Himika and Reira 148-5.png Sora and Akaba Family 148.png The End 148.png DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 17.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Reira Akaba